


Only Child

by izawrites, reigningqueenofwords



Series: Kirk's Omega [8]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-03
Updated: 2019-11-03
Packaged: 2021-01-21 07:35:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,953
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21295856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/izawrites/pseuds/izawrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Relationships: Alpha!Kirk x Omega!Reader
Series: Kirk's Omega [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514180
Kudos: 19





	Only Child

The following morning, you felt sore all over, but it still brought a smile to your face. When you turned over however, Kirk was already gone for the morning. Propping yourself up on your elbow, you brushed your fingers over his pillow for a moment before moving out of bed, stretching.

You figured you’d get ready for the day and head back to work like normal. You were hoping for the best from everybody. While in the bridge, you would act professional, and behind closed door was when you'd be free to act like his mate.

You hummed as you got ready, noticing that nothing would cover your mark expect make up. You knew it might upset Kirk, but you didn’t want all the stares. If he didn't like it, you’d talk to him that evening. As you thought about how you now shared a room, and were mated, you blushed.

To have someone was a nice feeling, and when you thought of Kirk it was easy to think of one word. That he was yours. A grin spread across your face as you excited your shared quarters. 

It was only a few minutes before you entered the Bridge. “Permission, Captain?” 

“Permission granted, Ensign.” He told you, glancing your way for a moment. He looked back at the front then frowned, looking back to see you talking to Uhura. 

“So, I heard things got a bit harsh with McCoy.” She told you. 

You nodded. “Yeah. I'm sure had I not gotten in the middle, he would have thrown a punch.”

She winced. “They’d be a good match.” She said lightly. “How’re you doing?” 

“I'm better than I have been.” You told her honestly. “Fighting biology and hiding it is tiring.”

“Been there.” She chuckled. “I’m glad you’re back.” She began showing you what she was working on. 

Kirk however was angry, angry that you covered your mark, and the more he thought about the more worked up he got. “Ensign, a word?” He said seriously, standing and walking to just outside the bridge door. 

“Excuse me.” You said to Uhura.

Uhura looked worried but nodded. 

You stepped over to where he was, looking at him worriedly. “Everything okay?”

“You tell me. You covered your mark!” He pointed out. 

“I didn't want the stares.” You told him gently. “I want things to get back to normal before I let it be seen. There's no telling how people will react in general. I wanted to protect us from people's stupidity.” You cupped his cheek.

He shook you off, stepping back. “What happened to the girl that didn’t care about what anyone said or thought?” 

Your heart clenched. “I’m sorry that I wanted people to view us professionally!” You snapped. “I'll go wash it off.” 

He shook his head. “It’s fine.” He looked at the bridge door. “It’s fine.” He repeated as he went back to his chair. 

Standing there, you were torn. Cursing under your breath, you went to quickly wash the makeup off. You sighed as the Omega in you was sad that you had upset your Alpha, but you quickly pushed it down, not used to such a feeling. It was something that would take some time getting used to, and you knew it. 

Once your neck was washed, and patted dry, your fingers traced the mark gently. You sighed, worry bubbling up in your throat as you sheepishly went back to the Bridge. “Permission, Captain?” You asked softly, standing there, fiddling with your fingers.

He didn’t turn back to look at you but nodded. “Permission granted.” 

Uhura was the first one to notice of course, her eyes wide. But she wasn’t surprised, having an idea from what Spock had mentioned. It hurt that he wouldn’t even look at you, but you knew he was upset, so you weren’t surprised. “You okay?” She asked gently, earning a small smile.

You nodded, playing with your fingers as you gave her a small smile. “Yes. I better catch up on all my notes.” You were avoiding any questions. 

Kirk glanced at you, and felt his pride bubble up when he saw his mark on your neck. He smiled to himself, all anger subsiding. He was receiving reports today, so he felt better about focusing on his PADD. 

By lunch, the tension had lifted, which you were thankful for. You decided to stay in for lunch, catching up what you were working on. Part of you expected Kirk to tell you to get to lunch, but you were surprised when he remained in his seat, looking things over on his PADD.

By the time he realized it was lunch time, it was almost over. He looked up quickly and relaxed when he saw you. “Hey, you stayed in, too?” 

You smiled over at him. “Yeah, wanted to catch up on this.” You told him.

He smiled proudly and nodded. “Same here, I didn’t even notice the time.” He rubbed his head a little before going back to his work. 

“Good reports?” You teased.

He chuckled. “Just a lot of them.” 

You nodded. “Well, hopefully we don't skip dinner, too.” You pointed out.

His worry decided to show then. “Why don’t you go get a plate? You shouldn’t skip meals.” He looked at you.

“Nah.” You brushed it off. “I’m honestly not even that hungry. I’ll be fine until dinner.”

“I know it sounds like I was asking but you should really get something, even it’s a snack.” He was typing away. 

Turning in your chair, you raised an eyebrow. “What about you?” You asked, not going if he wasn’t.

He played with something in his hand before looking at you. “You can bring me something if you want?” Then he bit his lip. “Unless you wanted me to go?” 

You smiled at him and got up. “Come on.” You held out your hand out for him.

He took it and stood, leaning down to peck your lips softly. “Thank you.” He leaned down further and nuzzled in your neck, kissing your mark. 

Giggling, you grinned. “Let’s go get lunch before you get excused from duty again!” You teased.

“Yes, ma’am.” He smiled and led you down to the lunchroom where you both got something small to eat. 

This time, you seemed to be able to ignore everyone a bit better. You choose a quick spot to sit for a few and sat across from Jim. “How long were you up before I came to the bridge? I woke up and you were already up.” You asked, curious.

He thought for a moment. “Probably a couple of hours. Just wanted to catch up.” He explained. 

You nodded. “Understandable.” You agreed. “Honestly, I thought I would have had to wake you up.” You blushed.

He chuckled. “Probably some days.” He said honestly. “Now we’ll find out about each other’s quirks.” 

“This outta be fun.” You laughed. “And you get to meet my parents.” You stuck your tongue out at him.

He winced at that. “Are they like Bones?” 

You thought about it and shook your head. “No, I mean Dad’s protective, but he’ll be easier to deal with than Leonard.” You shrugged. “And mom will love you.”

He smiled at that. “You think so?”

“I know so!” You nodded. “And I’m sorry in advance for the ‘grandkids’ questions.” You laughed.

He smiled. “That’s okay, comes with the title.” He held your hand. 

You leaned over to peck his cheek, just to hear someone clearing their throat. Looking over, you saw Leonard. “Yes, brother?”

“We still never had that talk. Can I speak to you before you head back to work?” He had that hard look on his face. 

“What talk?” You gave him a confused look. “The one where you’re pissed that I’m on the Enterprise? The one where you’d rather me back home? The one where you’re all butthurt because I’m with my mate?”

He clenched his jaw. “The one where you were crying over Jim one day and mated with him the next.” 

The lunchroom has thankfully begun clearing out and Kirk rolled his eyes. “We know that was your doing Bones.” 

“Prove it.” 

You smirked. “I can always go find her. And you’re the only other one who had the code at the time.” You got up, smoothing your uniform. “I’m happy I’m mated to Kirk. He’s MINE.” 

Bones glared at Kirk before looking at you. “Okay.” He shrugged. 

Hearing that, your eyebrows shot up. “Okay?” You asked, surprised.

“Yep.” He held up his hands. “You got yourself a mate, but you may have lost a brother.” He turned on his heel and walked away. 

You didn't want to admit that hurt you. Staring after him, you were frozen in place. Out of everything he could say, you would have never guessed that.

Kirk took your hands in his. “He didn’t mean that, he’s just pissed.”

Blinking, you teared up. “He's a goddamn doctor. He studies biology, and yet he is too much of an ass to get over it?! I thought he was your friend. He can't be much of a friend if he thinks so little of you.” 

“Friendship probably went out the window when I first laid eyes on you.” He chuckled. “Like I said, he’s just pissed.” 

You wrapped your arms around him and buried your face in his neck, trying to keep yourself from crying. You fought, yeah, but he was still your brother!

Kirk held you tightly, rubbing your back. “Hey...want me to beat him up?” 

Sniffing, you shook your head. “No. That won’t help anything.” You muttered. Taking a deep breath, you wiped your cheeks. “Lunch is about over. We should get back to work.” 

He cupped your cheek. “I’m sorry.” He finally whispered. 

“Don't be.” You leaned into his touch.

He pecked your lips softly before you both headed back to work. 

Uhura could tell something was off, but didn't ask you about it. She didn't want to ask something too personal.

You focused on your work for the remainder of the work day, not wanting to even think about Leonard. 

Come dinner time, you weren't even hungry. You were looking forward to crawling into bed and letting the weight of the day wear off.

Kirk looked at you sadly. “I’m gonna stay here a little longer, want to stay with me?” 

“I think I'm gonna take a shower and maybe read.” You told him, pecking his cheek.

He nodded. “I’ll be in soon.” 

You ran your fingers through his hair. “Don't take too long, Mate.” You smiled at him. 

“Not when you talk like that.” He grinned. 

You chuckled, making your way from the bridge. As you moved down the hall, you heard Leonard's voice and your smile fell. As you passed by him, you stared at his face but he didn’t even flinch. 

* * *

Kirk wasn't too far behind, having been distracted by your tone. He watched from afar as Bones focused on talking to one of his nurses rather than you, he felt it in his own chest how much it had hurt you and nearly growled. 

You moved into your quarters to grab your things, torn between angry tears and punching your brother. Once you got back to Jim, you shoved him in the bathroom to take out your frustrations. 

He didn't argue, his hands gripped your hips tightly as his lips moved with yours. “Fuck.” He grunted as you pressed him against the wall. “Need it rough darling?” 

Nodding, you pulled his shirt over his head. “Please, Alpha.” You breathed.

Kirk did the same to your shirt, pulling you under the shower once he got you completely undressed. He kissed down your neck and over your shoulders, leaving dark love bites in his path. You whimpered at the feeling, gripping his biceps. “Like that?” He asked, his breath hitting your skin.

You nodded eagerly, hissing as he sunk his teeth near your collarbone. He leaned down and lifted your legs up while pressing you against the wall harder. Your nails dug into his back, holding him close. You let your head fall back, your eyes closed as you relished in the feelings he was giving you.

He grunted and guided himself between you, sliding in, in one go. Gasping, you breathed his name, his scent hitting you even more now. He held up self up against the wall and began thrusting hard, eager to please. Kirk was loving the sounds you were making, and how you clung to him. In all his years, nothing had felt like this.

“Alpha…” you mumbled, gasping as that made him going faster. “C-Can’t knot…” 

He breathed in your scent as he nodded. “I know.” He grunted, wanting nothing more than to do just that, but he’d have to wait.

You dug your fingers into his shoulder and biceps, whining as you grew close. Your legs were around him, holding him close as you clenched around him.

“Fuck, sweetheart.” He growled, doing everything in his power to pull away. 

Letting your legs move, he pulled out and groaned. “We’ll have to do that again.” You told him, breathing heavily.

He nodded. “I don’t know if I can control myself again.” He panted with a smirk. 

“I meant in general.” You kissed him lovingly. 

He smiled against your lips, kissing back gently before starting the shower. 

* * *

After your shower, you walked back to your shared quarters with your fingers laced with his. You felt much calmer, but knew that would only last for so long.

He smiled as he also felt calmer and grinned as you seemed comfortable in his quarters. “I wasn’t too pleased when I figured out you were my mate at first, but I am glad it’s you.” You told him, giving his hand a squeeze.

“If I didn’t feel the same, I’d be offended.” He chuckled, kissing your knuckles.

You blushed lightly, smiling at him. “Guys back home won’t be all that happy.” You laughed. “I never really dated Alphas, mainly Betas...and never long.”

“Well I’m honored.” He get better knowing you hadn’t really been with other Alphas. 

Leaning over, you pecked his cheek. “And I’m honored that I’m your Omega.”

His heart warmed and he pulled you onto the bed. Giggling, you snuggled into him, feeling at home.

* * *

Over the next week it got easier to get back in the groove of work, noting that you hadn’t seen Leonard in almost 5 days. However, as it neared the time to get your second birth control shot- in just two days- you worried about how that meeting would go.

If worse came to worse you’d just wait for the other doctor, but it was rare that Leonard wouldn’t be in the MedBay. You’d have to see him eventually. If not on the ship, than because he was your brother. 

It didn’t take the two days to see Leonard though, Spock having called him on the Bridge for a scientific question. You remained composed, not letting anyone see what was going on below the surface.

Leonard focused on Spock, but his irritation was showing as if he was more moody than general. “Dr. McCoy, should I call another doctor in?”

“I just don’t see why a Doctor’s opinion matters. We’re not botanists.” Bones replied. 

Spock raised an elegant eyebrow. “You are the closest we have at the moment, need I remind you?” 

Bones huffed and nodded. “Alright, explain it to me again.” 

Kirk groaned and rolled his eyes. “Mr. Spock, it’s clear that Dr. McCoy isn’t with us completely. I suggest he takes a personal day.”

Spock for once agreed and nodded. “I agree with the Captain. See me tomorrow Doctor.”

You tried not to laugh, hiding your smile behind your hand. He wasn’t used to getting reprimanded like that, and it was about damn time.

Bones of course grumbled and exited the Bridge without making eye contact with anyone. 

Kirk winked at you then went back to staring out into space. You bit your lip at his wink and forced yourself to focus on your work.

“These reports are looking good.” Uhura complemented. 

You grinned at her. “Thank you!” 

“I’ll let you do the next ones on your own.” She smiled. 

“I look forward to it, honestly.” You told her, truly enjoying your job.

“I’m happy with your enthusiasm.” She nodded. 

You blushed ever so slightly. “I was terrified when I started!” 

She laughed. “I’m not that scary, am I?” She teased. 

“No, it wasn’t ‘you’, but it was knowing I’d be working under you. I really look up to you. And I’m on the Enterprise. You can’t tell me that wouldn’t be daunting.”

She nodded. “I can see it.” She chuckled. “It’s nice to know though.” 

“I’m so glad you’re easy to talk to, both professionally, and casually. I think that takes some pressure off.” You admitted.

“You’re also easy. I was worried I’d get a know it all Ensign.” She laughed. 

You made a face. “Oh, God. My poor parents. That’d be like two Leonards!”

She laughed loudly at that, covering her mouth. 

Kirk smiled as he heard you two, chuckling himself. He was happy to hear you having such a good time, as it was one less worry on him. Now that you two were together, he could focus on being a Captain. Taking a deep breath, he did exactly that.

Once you were done with your reports for the day, Uhura let you go early. “Go relax.” She told you. 

“Are you sure?” You asked, not wanting to flake out. When she nodded you smiled and waved to Jim before exiting the Bridge, eager to have time to relax. 


End file.
